Aventuras en FullMetal High School
by SourCandy0
Summary: En la escuela "Central's Academy" miles de misterios ocurren cada día: desapariciones, asesinatos... ¡Pero no te preocupes, porque nuestros personajes de FMA preferidos los resolverán! Aunque para eso, se verán envueltos en millones de locuras, que nos harán reír, llorar e incluso sudar de la tensión. ¿Porque no te unes a ellos en sus aventuras? / Portada no definitiva / UA /


_**¡Bienvenidos todos a este nuevo fic!**_

 _ **¡Realmente agradezco a Butterfly of the life ( u/7343288/) por esta super hermosa idea! X3**_

 _ **Muchas gracias también a todas las personas que me brindaron apoyo, y en especial a esa loca del Yaoi que ella sabe quien es xD**_

 _ **Bien, se que he tardado bastante, debido a problemas técnicos, en preparar este fic, y aquí solo tenéis un cuarto de lo que realmente quería poner (porque era demasiado).**_

 _ **Solo quiero dejar las siguientes advertencias:**_

 _ **1\. La idea también pertenece a Butterfly of life.**_

 _ **2\. Los personajes de FMA no son míos.**_

 _ **3\. La línea temporal de este fic es en un universo alterno, en un instituto llamado "Central's Academy"**_

 _ **Y ahora si, disfrutad con este fic :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer :DD Nos vemos en el próximo cap ;)**_

* * *

El sonido de una campana resonó en las paredes de aquella pequeña aula, dando a entender a los alumnos que aquella clase había acabado, y que el momento de descanso que aguardaban, había llegado.

Las risas de alegría de los alumnos mientras marchaban, y las carpetas que el profesor golpeaba contra las mesas, inundaron el ambiente. Pero todavía había un chico que no se movía de su lugar; un chico de cabellos rubios como el oro, todavía seguía mirando el cielo a través de la ventana.

Y era tal su estado, que no se dio cuenta de que unos ojos azules como el escenario que este veía, le observaban. Solo cuando una dulce voz le llamó, y unos pequeños dedos golpearon su frente, dejando una pequeña zona roja en esta, se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquella muchacha.

La risa de esta hizo estremecer cada parte de su cuerpo, a lo que el chico contesto con un remugo nervioso, y una simple pregunta:

-¿Que quieres ahora, Winry?

Los azulados ojos de la chica seguían posados en él, lo cual le ponía nervioso.

-Antes me he encontrado con Roy y Riza en el pasillo, y me han dicho que nos encontremos todos en el recreo.-Hizo una pausa al ver que el rubio no le estaba prestando ni la mas mínima atención. Le cogió de la oreja, y continuó.-Ese _todos_ te incluye a ti, Edward Elric.

El muchacho se quejó de dolor.-Esta bien, he entendido, suéltame.- Winry le soltó la oreja, que estaba roja por culpa del pellizco.-¿Y bien?

La muchacha parpadeó varias veces.- ¿"Y bien", que?.-Preguntó sin entender.

-¿Que quiere esta vez el idiota de Mustang?.-Preguntó Edward mientras apoyaba su cansado cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla.

Winry se encogió de hombros.-No lo sé, solo me ha dicho que era algo muy importante, así que...-Las suaves manos de Winry se apoderaron de su muñeca y lo obligaron a levantarse de la silla.- ...¡vamos a descubrirlo!.-Exclamó con una gran y inocente sonrisa, que volvía loco al pobre Edward, el cual estaba siendo arrastrado en contra de su voluntad hacia el patio.

...

Mientras, en el pequeño jardín del instituto, una oscura melena bailaba al compas del viento, que en comparación con otras mañanas, soplaba con muy poca fuerza. La pequeña chica a la cual pertenecía tal cabello, negro como el azabache, estaba tumbada en el césped recién cortado, esperando a que sus compañeros se reunieran con ella y su enamorado (también presente en aquella escena), pues estos tenían algo importante que contarles.

-Alphonse-sama.-La chica pronunció el nombre de su compañero, sentado a su lado, pero este no contestó.-Alphonse-sama.-Dijo otra vez, esperando una respuesta, que no llegó.

La chica abrió uno de sus ojos para poder observar que es lo que hacia su amigo.- Alphonse-sama.-Llamó otra vez, con un tono que demostraba lo molesta que estaba, pues el rubio lo único que hacia era mirar al cielo, distraído, mientras acababa de comer.

La paciencia de la muchacha llegó a su límite.

-¡Alphonse-sama!.-Gritó con un tono agudo y molesto, que asusto al pobre chico, haciendo que su bocadillo cayera al suelo, y se desperdiciara. El chico solo murmuraba lamentos, cuando la chica le dijo en un susurro: "se lo merecía".

-¿Que narices ocurre, May?.-Pregunto Alphonse, girándose para ver a su compañera, la cual estaba muy molesta por alguna razón, desconocida para él.

-Ni siquiera me escucha.-May se giró hacia el lado contrario, y pudo ver la silueta de dos rubios corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban.-Ah, ya llegaron.

Cuando Winry y Ed llegaron al césped junto a ellos, May notó que el pobre Ed estaba sin fuerzas: seguro que Winry le había hecho recorrer todo el edificio, pues su sentido de la orientación no era el mejor.

-Hey.-Saludo la rubia, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A diferencia de Edward, ni una sola gota de sudor recorría su rostro, y sus facciones no mostraban ni el mas mínimo indicio de cansancio: ella estaba perfecta, después de la corrida que seguramente había hecho junto a Ed.-¿Todavía no han llegado?.-Pregunto Winry, sentándose junto a May.

-No.-Le contestó Alphonse.

May pudo ver como Ed se tumbaba en el césped, exhausto.-¿Estas cansado, Edward?.-Pregunto ella, con una sonrisa pícara: ver a ese rubio molesto en tal situación, le causaba bastante gracia.

-Cállate enana, tu no sabes las vueltas que esa loca me ha hecho dar.-Contestó Edward, de mal humor, mientras las miradas asesinas de sus compañeras, lo mataban.

-¡Grosero! ¡¿Estas insinuando que no tengo sentido de la orientación?!.-Gritó Winry, en respuesta a su refunfuño anterior, mientras se levantaba de golpe.

-¡No me llames enana, insecto!.-Gritó la pequeña May, levantándose también.

-¿¡A quien llamas tan pequeño que tienes que verlo con una lupa, eh!?.-Replicó Ed, ofendido, olvidando su cansancio y levantándose de golpe, para hacer frente al "insulto".

-¡Nadie dijo eso, hermano!.-Intervino Al, acobardado por las furiosas auras que los tres presentes desprendían.

-Ejem.-El falso tosido de alguien intervino en su pequeña pelea, haciendo que los cuatro se giraran a ver quien había sido el que los había interrumpido. Una chica de cabello rubio, recogido en una simple coleta, estaba parada delante de ellos, con alguien mas a su lado.

-Ah, Riza-san, por fin han llegado.-Dijo cuidadosamente Winry, olvidando su anterior enfado, y volviéndose a sentar en el césped, junto los otros dos.

-Ya era hora de que hicieras tu aparición, Roy.-Reclamó Ed al moreno que estaba junto a la esbelta figura de Riza. Este, que estaba cruzado de brazos en frente de ellos, dirigió su mirada al rubio.- No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que suene la campana otra vez, así que vayamos al gr-

-¿Para que nos habéis llamado?.-Interrumpió Winry, ganándose que Edward la matara con la mirada.-¿Qué?.-Dijo mientras plantaba cara a Ed.

-YO iba a decir eso.-Edward elevo el tono cuando dijo ese "yo", mostrando así lo mucho que le había molestado.

-Perdone usted, señorito Edward "Culen".-Dijo en tono de burla la rubia, haciendo que el resto, menos Riza y Roy (que solo esbozaron unas sonrisas), se rieran.

-Tu...-Ed estaba por contestar cuando se vio interrumpido, otra vez.

-Dejad la pelea para luego, críos.-Por primera vez desde que llego allí, Roy había hablado, y consiguió que la pareja de rubios, olvidara por un momento su pequeña discusión sin terminar.- Os hemos llamado aquí porque hay algo muy importante que discutir.

-¿El que?.-Preguntó rápidamente el pequeño Alphonse, intrigado.

-Veréis, ayer por la tarde, nos enteramos de algo bastante interesante...

...Flashback...

 _-¿Un fantasma, dices?.- La voz gruesa de Roy, firme y desconfiada, rompió el silencio y el ambiente de suspenso que las palabras de aquella persona habían creado._

 _-Sí, se han oído varios rumores sobre ese tema. Es extraño que usted, Roy Mustang, no supiera sobre ellos.-La voz traviesa y burlona de aquella persona de cabellos verdes y puntiagudos, contraatacó.- De hecho, ¿no ha oído usted "eso"? Esta en boca de todos._

 _-¿"Eso"?.-Preguntó el moreno, mostrando claramente en sus facciones su ignorancia por el tema._

 _-Últimamente se rumorea que una alumna desapareció en el instituto, y hasta el día de hoy, no se sabe ni su paradero actual, ni en que circunstancias desapareció.-La rubia que estaba a su lado, contesto por el chico de cabellera verde.- ¿Me equivoco, Envy?_

 _-Como era de esperarse, a Riza-san no se le escapa ni una. Que pena que no podamos decir lo mismo de Mustang.-Se burló Envy, provocando un pequeño chasquido que Roy hizo con su lengua, pues estaba mas que molesto con la situación._

 _-¿Quien fue la estudiante que se dice que desapareció?.-Cambió de tema._

 _-Paninya, es de la misma clase que Edward y Winry.-Aclaró Riza.-Pero, los profesores afirman que esta enferma, pues sus padres llamaron para confirmarlo un día después de su "desaparición"._

 _-Eso es mentira. Según los rumores, los profesores lo han inventado para no provocar un alboroto entre los estudiantes, pues se dice que la alumna murió.-Envy defendió su teoría.- Aunque, seguramente no me creeréis, como esos dos._

 _-¿Esos dos?.-Preguntaron al unísono Roy y Riza, intrigados por las otras dos personas que también habían conversado sobre tal rumor con Envy._

 _-Sí: Los hermanos Elric._

...Fin del Flashback...

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Alphonse cuando recordó el momento en que Envy les contó aquel rumor a él y a su hermano.

-¿Es eso cierto, Ed?.-Preguntó Winry, sorprendida ante tal afirmación: ella sabia, al igual que el resto del instituto, que Edward no era el tipo de persona que se solía juntar con Envy y su banda, y Al, mucho menos.

-Sí, es cierto.-Contesto sin rodeos el rubio, cruzando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza, y tumbándose en el fresco césped.

...Flashback (Edward) ...

 _-...Y esa es la historia.-Finalizo Envy, con un aire de suspense.-¿ Y bien, que pensáis?_

 _Las miradas de los dos hermanos estaban clavadas en este._

 _-Yo no me lo creo, seamos sinceros.-Ed habló, rompiendo aquel silencio.-¿Quien se lo creería?_

 _-Es aterrador...-Replico el hermano de este, nervioso, aterrado._

 _-...¿Quien se lo creería a parte de Al?.-Apunto el mayor._

 _-¡Hey!.-El aludido replicó._

 _-¿Sabéis que es lo mas terrorífico de todo?.-El de pelo verde retomó el relato anterior._

 _El pequeño de cabellos rubios sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, y tragó saliva, intentando que sus piernas dejaran de temblar, mientras que su hermano mayor solo alzaba una ceja: este no se creía nada de lo que le estaban contando._

 _-La persona de las que os acabo de hablar... _Murió aquí, en este mismo instituto.__

 _Tales palabras provocaron un apagado grito de miedo por parte del menor, que se escondió detrás de la gran figura de su hermano._

 _-¡O-oye! ¡Suéltame Al!.-Replicó este, mientras intentaba que su hermano soltara su camisa._

 _-P-pero...-Lloriqueaba este._

 _El rubio soltó un suspiro, y se giro hacia el peli-verde otra vez._

 _-Los fantasmas no existen, Envy.-Declaró el grande de cabellos rubios.-No intentes asustarnos con esa historia de niños._

 _-No puedes asegurar eso, Edward.-Contesto Envy.-Pero, bueno, depende de vosotros que me creáis o no, yo solo os he contado esta pequeña leyenda. Haced lo que queráis con esta información.-Con esto, Envy dio por finalizada la conversación y marcho por el pasillo, hasta que ninguno de nuestros dos protagonistas pudo verlo._

...Fin del Flashback (Edward)...

-Realmente es una historia de niños pequeños, la que Envy nos contó.-Roy apoyaba la teoría de Edward, el cual sonrío victorioso.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije, Al.-Reprochó Ed a su hermano pequeño.

-P-pero, ¿como querías que lo supiera?.-Su hermano contestó.-La historia parecía tan real...

-Y es por eso que la investigaremos.-Una voz gruesa intervino.

-¿Eh?.-Todos los presentes se giraron a ver a quien pertenecía esa voz, aunque ya lo sabían.

-¿A que te refieres, Roy-san?.-Pregunto May, que desde la llegada de estos nos, se había mantenido callada, escuchando atentamente.

-He dicho que nosotros lo investigaremos.-Volvió a declarar el pelinegro, con una voz alta y firme.

Todos, incluyendo a la propia Riza, que no sabia sobre eso, quedaron sorprendidos, hasta el punto en que parecía que sus bocas rozaban el suelo, y sus ojos se iban a salir de sus orbitas.

-¿¡Q-QUÉ!?

Y la campana sonó, dando por acabado el recreo, pero no aquella discusión. Y por mucho que todos querían seguir conversando (y replicando) sobre aquella idea (absurda y disparata para algunos), no podían, pues el sonido de aquel timbre, no se lo permitía.

...

 _"Nos reuniremos todos a la salida del instituto en el café LeCoulte. Si alguien falta, lo convertiré en cenizas._

 _Atentamente, Roy Mustang."_

Esta era la nota que cada uno de nuestros personajes (Edward, Winry, Alphonse, May y incluyendo a la propia Riza), habían recibido poco después de volver a sus clases.

Cuando Riza llegó al café, después de su reunión con el Consejo Escolar (pues ella era parte de tal Consejo), pudo observar que todos, excepto la persona que los había citado allí, estaban sentados en la mesa de siempre.

Winry le hizo un gesto para que se acercará en cuanto la vio.

-Tsh, ¿donde se ha metido ese idiota?.-Edward empezaba a cabrearse, pues por culpa de Roy, estaba perdiendo su tiempo allí sentado.

-¿No lo has visto tu al salir, Riza-san?.-Alphonse, al contrario de su hermano, se mantenía muy tranquilo.

-No, cuando he salido de la clase, él ya se había marchado.

-Me pregunto donde estará...-Murmuro Winry, mientras bebía de su refresco.

-Seguramente este dando vueltas por el instituto, perdido.-Se burló Ed, recordando aquella vez en que Roy pasó una noche en el edificio porque se perdió.

-¿Quien dices que se ha perdido, enano?.-La voz de Roy resonó en sus espaldas, haciendo que Ed se atragantara con el poco refresco que había bebido.

-¡Por fin llegas, Roy-san!.-Le reprochó May, intentando aguantar la risa, pues ver al enano de Edward así, le hacia mucha gracia, al igual que al resto.

-Pensábamos que volverías a pasar otra noche dentro del instituto.-Se reía Winry.

-Solo he tardado porque estaba buscando algo, idiotas.-Refunfuño Roy mientras ocupaba el asiento junto a Riza.-Bien, os he llamado aqu-

-Por la conversación del recreo, ¿no?.-Se adelantó Edward.

-¡¿Que narices es eso de que vamos a investigar lo del fantasma?!.-Se exaltaron Winry y Alphonse, pues de entre todos, ellos eran los que mas miedo tenían.

-Tranquilos, lo mas probable es que no sea un fantasma real: seguramente es un bromista o algo por el estilo.-Dijo May, en un intento de tranquilizar a aquella pareja de rubios, que tenían pinta de ponerse a llorar a la mínima.

-Sí, y como "Liga del genial Roy Mustang" es nu-

-Para: ¡¿desde cuando nos llamamos así, eh?!.-Pregunto en tono molesto Ed, negándose (al igual que el resto) de que su grupo se tuviera que llamar así.

-Bueno, pues "Equipo Mu-

-Tampoco.-Declararon todos al unísono.

\- ¿Que os parece "Los justicieros"?.-Esta vez fue Winry quien lo propuso.

-Rotundamente no. Además, ¿por que tenemos que tener un nombre?.-Pregunto Edward.

-Bueno, no es el primer misterio que resolvemos, además: es divertido.-Esta vez fue Al el que apoyo la idea de poner un nombre a su grupo.

-¿Cuando hemos resuelto otros casos?.-Pregunto May, sorprendida: ella no recordaba nada parecido.

-Ni que fuéramos aquí la policía.-Murmuro Edward.

-Somos como detectives privados: nos encargamos de resolver cualquier misterio.-Divago Winry.

-Podríamos hacer un club sobre eso.-Propuso Alphonse al resto, divagando también en sus fantasías.

-A ver, muchachos, que nos vamos del tema.-Roy puso fin a sus fantasías con esa pequeña frase.- Ya buscaremos un nombre para el grupo después, lo importante es la misión.

-Supongo que esta consistirá en desvelar la identidad del "fantasma", ¿no?.-Dedujo Riza rápidamente, dejando a todos (menos Edward, que también lo había supuesto), sorprendidos.

-Como era de esperarse, Teniente: siempre aciertas.-La alagó Roy, provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Riza.

-Y aquí una pregunta para usted, "genio".-Hablo Edward.-Y creo que hablo por todos cuando la hago: ¿Como espera que lo consigamos?

-Para eso estamos aquí, para decidir un plan de ataque.-Anunció Roy, mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa, y cruzaba sus manos.-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de como llevar a cabo la misión?

Un pequeño silencio se creó, mientras todos los presentes pensaban con sus pequeñas cabezas.

-Creo que lo mas sensato seria colarse en el instituto.-Propuso Alphonse, pues nadie mas hablaba.

-En ese caso, podríamos esperar hasta que todos los miembros de los clubs se fueran.-Informó May.

-No creo que esa sea la mejor opción.-Contradijo Edward.

Las miradas de sus compañeros se posaron en él, y se vio obligado a seguir hablando.

-Después de todo, no tiene sentido: El propósito del bromista supuestamente es asustar, ¿no? ¿A quien asustara si a esas horas no hay nadie en el edificio?

-No sabemos cual es su objetivo, Ed.-Corrigió Winry.

-Pero entonces, ¿que otro motivo podría tener?.-Edward no solo le planteó esa pregunta a Winry, sino a todos.

-Bueno...-Ella no supo que contestar.

-¿Asesinar?.-Propuso Roy, alocadamente y sin pensar en lo que había dicho.

Un grito se ahogo en las gargantas de tres estudiantes, que obviamente eran los que mas asustados estaban.

-¡N-no digas eso, Coronel!.-Grito el pequeño rubio, muy asustado.

-¡E-e-eso!.-Apoyo a este la chica de cabellera rubia como él.

-¡N-no hay forma de que eso pueda s-ser!.-La chica de cabello negro rehusaba la idea.

Un puño golpeo la cabeza de Roy, provocándole un enorme chichón.

-Coronel, creo que ya están lo suficiente asustados como para que encima usted diga esas tonterías.-La fuerte voz de Riza demostró lo molesta que estaba.

-P-perdón.-Se disculpó este en un tartamudeo.

Edward suspiró: entre todos, él parecía el mas normal.

-Bien, creo que he encontrado la forma de llevar a cabo la misión.-Anunció este, serio.

Todos le prestaron la máxima atención.

Las agujas del reloj se podían escuchar desde la mesa, al igual que los pulsos de los estudiantes, los cuales estaban nerviosos, tensos y asustados. Una gota fría de sudor cayó, rozando la piel del estudiante, que se disponía a exponer su infalible plan a sus cómplices.

-El plan es...

 ** _Continuará..._**


End file.
